That Butler, Six Years Old
by The BlakRoz
Summary: Modern day. Sebastian and Ciel make a contract to the same strange girl, the sole survivor of a fire that took her entire neighborhood. But can the two demons handle raising a six-year-old?
1. That Butler, Black Star

_Black Star, Black Star  
>Forever you will be<br>A shining star, a shining star  
>Be whatever you can be<br>A rock star, rock star  
>You will always be<br>A Black Star, Black Star, Black Star  
>Black Star, Black Star, Black Star<em>

**~~~ooo~~~O*O~~~ooo~~~**

"Are you insane?" the boy asked. "She can't be more than five!"

"Actually, young master, she's six," the butler answered. "And trust me, its souls like this that are the best. The ones that seem to be so innocent, so pure in the beginning, but turn out to full of hatred, and a longing for revenge… It's much better if you're there from the start."

"So what you're saying, is that it's more entertaining watching the downfall before there's any evidence of an approaching downfall?"

"The tomatoes on the vine taste sweeter when you're the one who planted the seeds," he smirked.

"You and your analogies." The boy shook his head. He didn't, nor did he want to, know how to take care of a six-year-old girl. His companion might, but that was still a long shot.

"Hello?" she called, looking around. "Is someone there?"

"After you, young master," his butler said, bowing slightly.

He walked forward, quietly as to not frighten the young child. "Hello there."

She gasped, flipping around to see who was talking. "Who're you?"

"That's not important right now. But – "

"Where are we?" she interrupted, as only a six-year-old could do.

"We are in a place known as Limbo." The elder man came forward. "It is the place between life and death where spirits who aren't happy with their death, or aren't ready to let go of life come."

"So I'm… Dead?" she looked up at the two men, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, yes you are."

"But we can save you." The boy walked a little closer to her.

"Save me?"

"If you make a contract with me, then we can bring you back to life, and you can exact your revenge on whoever killed you," he explained.

"Or whatever wish you have," the other added in. "In exchange, of course, for your soul," he smirked.

"My soul, huh?" her eyebrows pushed together and she looked down. The two could tell she was thinking hard about this; harder than a six-year-old would normally.

"Is it just you, or do I get to make a contract with both of you?"

The question threw the boy off. Luckily, his butler answered. "If you wish to do so, you can."

"But – " However, she interrupted again.

"I mean, two is better than one, right? So, with the both of you, it'll be even better. And besides," she turned her attention to the boy, "you don't look much older than me, so having _just you_ take care of me would be hard on both of us."

"You're rather observant for a girl your age," he replied. She lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug.

"Now, do you accept the terms upon which we agreed: we will follow your every direct order and protect you till the end, and in exchange, when your wish has been granted, we receive your soul?" the older one asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I accept."

The two smiled and knelt down on one knee, placing their right hand over their heart.

_"It is done, my lady."_

**~~~ooo~~~O*O~~~ooo~~~**

**_Black Star_ by Avril Lavigne. It's seriously only a minute and a half long. O.o Really pretty song though. More reviews equal faster updates (hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink) so hit the button!**

**And just because you'll need this in the future, it's pronounced On-ya. like 'lawn' but without the L, so it's awn, and then ya, like "Ya know?" I spell it like Anya but it's pronounced like On-ya. Just a little tip. _Au revoir!_**

**~~~ Up next: _That Butler, Innocence_ ~~~**


	2. That Butler, Innocence

_Waking up I see that everything is okay  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<br>I wouldn't change a think about it  
>This is the best feeling<em>

_This Innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by_

**~~~ooo~~~O*O~~~ooo~~~**

"And you're her… _uncle_?" the nurse asked, looking between the tall man - who couldn't be more than 24 - and the little sleeping girl on the hospital bed. "And how did you and your _son_ -" she threw a pointed look at the boy sitting patiently by the bed, "- hear about the fire and get here from _England_ that quickly?"

"Well, we were already in town visiting. When the fire broke out, I rushed in to find her."

"And yet _you're_ unscathed, while _she_ is _covered_ in burn marks!"

"She was in the fire longer than I, and I'm not _completely_ unscathed. I do have quite a few 1st degree burns." He gave his signature smile, trying to convince her to go away. The child was going to wake up soon, and it certainly wouldn't help the story if she had no idea who they were.

The nurse sighed, an obvious sign of giving up. "Alright. Just be careful with her. She's been through a lot." and with those last words, she closed the door behind her on her way out.

He sighed. It was getting harder and harder to fool humans these days. It wasn't a matter of them getting smarter; more like they were getting more stubborn. But his mental rant was stopped when a small groan sounded throughout the room.

"She's waking up."

"That she is, Young Master."

"It's about time," the boy muttered.

The first thing she felt was pain throughout most of her body whenever she tried moving. And it was that pain that woke her up all the way, because whenever she woke up to pain, she knew that day wouldn't be good. Slowly, fearing the worst, she opened her eyes…

And was met by two different people than she expected.

"Hello there," the boy said, just like he said in her dream. Same people, same words… _Maybe it_ wasn't _a dream_, she thought.

She looked back and forth at the two of them. "_Now_ can you tell me who you are?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is Sebastian." The taller man bowed as his name was said.

"And your name, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Anya. Anya Todd." she looked around at the hospital room, trying to suppress a shudder.

"Is something wrong?" Ciel asked.

"Hospitals freak me out." Anya took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes tight, trying to fight off the overflow of memories. She clenched her fist, only to gasp when pain shot up through her arm. Her eyes flashed open, and she looked in amazement at the burn marks that covered her entire arm.

"Please be careful, my lady. You are quite wounded." Sebastian said gently.

"How much?" Anya asked, looking at her other arm, where only half of it was burnt. From the amount of pain when she tried moving anything else, it was probably a lot.

"According to the doctor, at least two-thirds of your body was burned in the fire," Ciel answered. "And by the way, until we leave, the story we've been using is that I am your cousin, and Sebastian is your uncle. We were visiting from England when the fire broke out."

Anya nodded. "Okay. And how much longer til we _can_ get out of here?"

"I'll go check." Sebastian said, leaving the room.

It was an awkward silence between the demon and the six-year-old, Ciel not knowing what to say and Anya not having anything to say.

Ciel studied the girl in front of him. Her soul was a tortured one, full of tragedy, but from what he couldn't tell. He could sense Anya's hatred, but had no clue who - or what - it was directed at.

Anya was worrying. She didn't know who survived, who didn't, how much of the neighborhood was gone, or if it was the entire town that fell victim to the spontaneous fire.

"Hey Ciel?" she asked, finally working up enough courage to know the answers.

"Yes?"

"How much is left? What did the fire _not_ destroy?"

"As far as buildings go, it's rather random. Some homes were completely destroyed; others can be repaired fairly quickly. But nothing truly escaped the fire."

"So… _Who_ didn't survive?"

"I believe it would be much faster and easier to tell you who _did_ survive," Sebastian said, walking into the room. "And that is _you_."

"_Me_?" Anya was shocked. "All those people and I'm the _only_ one left?"

"I know it's shocking, but it's true. You are the sole survivor from the fire. Now, the paperwork has been filled and filed, so if you would like, I shall call the nurse in to help you change and we may depart."

Anya looked at Sebastian with a blank look. "… Huh?"

"Everything's ready to go, so we'll send the nurse in to help you change out of the hospital gown, and then we can leave," Ciel clarified.

"Oh. Okay." Anya nodded, then sat in silence as the two demons left. Once the door clicked closed, she slowly started moving.

Moving around hurt, more in some places than others, but Anya dealt with it. She'd been in pain like this before, she could handle it. First she lifted her arms above her head, then stretched out her entire body. Her face turned red from the pain pulsing through her body. But at least now she could tell which parts weren't burnt.

A nurse, different than the one in the room earlier, came in at that moment, carrying a set of clothes and a pair of sandals. "Hi sweetie. How're you feeling?"

"Pretty okay."

"Well, that's good." she helped Anya out of the bed, preparing herself for a round of tears or screams of pain. But Anya didn't show any signs of tears or scream fits. Just slight grimaces when the small burnt part on her feet hit the cold tile floor. "Wow. You're pretty brave, aren't you?" Anya shrugged, not wanting to say anything.

"Okay, so what you're gonna hafta do," the nurse started, as she helped Anya out of the gown and started wrapping white gauze around the burned parts of her skin, "is replace these bandages every morning and every night. They're to make sure the skin grows back together properly, and then heals the right way."

Anya nodded. Surly that wouldn't be too hard, especially with Sebastian and Ciel's help. Then came the clothes. It was a simple white turtle-neck sweater and pair of jeans, and then the sneakers. The nurse had also brought a hairbrush to help manage the tangle of knots and snarls Anya's hair was in. She winced when it was pulled too hard, but never uttered a cry or complaint.

"Now," the nurse spoke again, after a few minutes of fairly comfortable silence, "you need to remember you can't move around too much, although even moving a little probably hurts like mad, right?" Anya gave a little nod, proving her point. "So when you get home, just lay down and rest, okay? I'm sure your uncle is more than capable of handling everything while you heal."

Anya nodded again. "Not very talkative, are you?"

"Not unless I need to be."

"Well, you're all done now. Would you like to go be with your uncle and cousin again?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, it's not a nod." The nurse held Anya's hand as she led her out of the room into the busy halls of the hospital. After walking the long corridors, taking a few turns here and there, they two were in the foyer of the building.

Ciel was sitting, strangely erect for a teenage boy if this day, on one of the end chairs, and Sebastian was standing right next to him, also nearly a perfect line. Ciel stood up as soon as he saw her and the two walked towards Anya.

She held on to Ciel's hand as the nurse told Sebastian everything she had told Anya, then with a 'thank you' and a final goodbye, Sebastian took the six-year-old's other hand and the three braced themselves for the ride that would push them to nearly every limit they had.

Sebastian held the door open for the two younger ones. Anya squeezed Ciel's hand and she stepped into the new world that she pulled herself into. _There's that star mark thing on my shoulder_, she thought. _That has something to do with them, I know it. I wonder how long before they catch on…_

**~~~ooo~~~O*O~~~ooo~~~**

**_Innocence_**** by Avril Lavigne. Well, that's it for this chapter. (I wrote it in a little more than 12 hours! Finished it at 11:00 pm.) Review, please! _Au revoir!_**

**~~~ Up next: _That Butler, Rose Garden_ ~~~**


	3. That Butler, Rose Garden

_She was young but not naïve  
><em>__Always wise beyond her years  
><em>_Hoping that no one will see  
><em>_Everytime she dried her tears__

_In the Rose Garden  
><em>__Where the rain is falling  
><em>_And the thorns are sharpened  
><em>_Rose Garden  
><em>_Yeah  
><em>_Rose Garden__

**~~~ooo~~~O*O~~~ooo~~~**

Anya squinted, the sun momentarily blinding her as the three made their way through the parking lot. She looked down, trying to regain her eyesight. As her eyes got used to the bright light, she looked forward again. Sebastian's words from earlier kept bouncing around in her head, echoing off each side.

_"You are the sole survivor from the fire."_

_Sole survivor... The only one..._

She wondered if her house was one of the ones destroyed, or if it still stood. And she didn't want to know, but would need to so she could tell them she didn't want to go back there anyway.

Anya looked up and tugged on Sebastian's sleeve. "What time is it?"

He pulled a silver pocket watch out of his pocket and popped it open. "To be exact, my lady, it is 9:03 in the morning."

"You don't have to call me that." she told him as he put the watch back.

"Pardon?"

"My lady. You don't have to call me that." She looked between the two demons. "I respond to Anya better. And besides, having you call me 'my lady' makes me sound _old_." Ciel scoffed at that. "I'm only six."

Sebastian smirked, before leading the two towards a shiny blue car waiting patiently in the last parking space of the lot. Even Anya could tell it was new.

"How... When... You got a car?"

"And a booster seat, to follow safety regulations, and an apartment across town, and we have already begun rebuilding your wardrobe." Sebastian answered as he opened the back seat and helped Anya up.

She looked at him in amazement while he buckled her in.

"How long was I out?"

"About two days." Ciel answered, climbing in on the other side.

_Two days?_ She thought, but let that go for now. "Apartment... Wait, so was my house one of the ones that was destroyed?"

"Completely. According to the news, all that's left is the concrete foundation. Police assume that your house was where the fire originated."

"Would you have rather gone back to your house?" Sebastian asked from the driver's seat.

Anya stopped to think. Did she want to go back the where she almost died? The place she was forced to live in for six years? She took a deep breath and shook her head a little. "No. No, I don't wanna go back."

"We carry on then."

The drive was silent. Not even the radio was on. Each one was lost in their own thoughts.

Ciel was thinking about Anya. There was something about her that reminded him of himself. Maybe the way she didn't cry, even though she had to be in pain. Or maybe how she only talked when she needed to. One thing was certain: this was a strange girl, even if she was only six.

Anya couldn't help but replay her memories. What happened before, during, and after the fire wasn't connecting the right way. The police said they thought the fire started at her house - that was something she could confirm. Then there was Ciel and Sebastian, who mysteriously appear after she was sure she couldn't get out of the house. And after two days she woke up to the same two people watching her, telling her she's the only survivor of the fire. Whereas this would be enough to satisfy most children, Anya liked seeing every piece of the puzzle before starting putting them together.

Sebastian worried about his new master, as such a butler should do. The nurse said Anya had been through a lot, but as far as he knew, the only thing she'd been through was the fire. Maybe he could get the answer out of her. And of course, there was his first master he still wondered about. Ciel had been a demon for more than a hundred years now. This had been only his fourth contract within that time limit, and the first younger than him.

Eventually Anya got tired of trying to sort everything out. She was only six, after all. She couldn't possibly understand everything all at once. It was just one puzzle that would have to be put on hold. She simply leaned her head against the window, staring out at the blurring scenery.

There was something else that bothered Sebastian about Anya. Ciel had told him while they waited for her to change that he was having difficulties reading who or what she hated. Sebastian's first reaction was that the boy was still young as a demon, and maybe all he needed was a little more experience. But even Sebastian couldn't make out where the young girl's hatred was directed. It was there, that much both demons could sense. But who, or what, did she despise that much?

Sebastian knew that the question would eventually be asked, and that it was most likely going to be out of frustration from his young master. _'Anya, just what do you hate?'_ seemed like such a normal question that a person would ask to someone, but the answer could never be predicted. Especially from a six-year-old.

Finally they came upon the apartment complex. Anya had never been on this side of town - she had hardly ever been past her on street - but from what she could tell it seemed fairly decent.

Ciel unbuckled his seatbelt as Sebastian parked, then reach over to unbuckle Anya. Sebastian was already opening her door for her. She slipped out of the car, wincing when her feet hit the ground too hard. He closed the door and locked the car as Ciel took her hand again.

"My apologies, m- Anya, but the only available apartment two days ago was the one at the top." Sebastian said. Anya looked at the three flights of metal stairs that led to her new home. "Would you like me to carry you? Walking this much can't be good for the burns on your feet."

She shook her head and pulled forward. "No, it's okay. I can walk."

Anya put her free hand on the cold metal railing. Her eyes were focused upward as she tried to ignore the pain in her feet.

Ciel was impressed with every step she took. She was a tough little six-year-old. Tough and brave. He could tell that she couldn't completely hide the pain she felt, though, because every time she did take a step, she squeezed his hand a little harder.

Finally they made it up, and Sebastian unlocked and opened the door, holding it open for them. Anya took a deep breath and stepped into her new life.

It was small, probably about the size of her old living room and kitchen combined. The living room here had two couches, set at 90-degree angles with a coffee table set the perfect distance from them and still lined up exactly. The large television sat at an offset angle from the table. The living room and the kitchen were split apart by where the carpet ended and the wooden floor started.

The kitchen/dining room were connected by a small area of space between the counter and the back of one of the couches. The table was circular and in the corner adjacent to the television, with three chairs surrounding it.

Between and back a little from the living room and kitchen was the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Two rooms on the left, the bathroom on the left, and at the end of the hall was the master bedroom.

But what shocked Anya the most was how everything sparkled and shined. She had a hunch...

"You did all of this in just _two days_?"

"Please. If I couldn't do this much, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smiled, and Ciel rolled his eye. Anya figured it was something he said a lot. "Now, on to breakfast. Is there anything in particular you would like, Anya?"

"Cereal."

He hesitated - just for a split second - but long enough for Anya to catch it. Ciel smirked as he sat down at the table.

"Very good. Will that be all?"

"You don't know how to make cereal, do you?"

"He doesn't have a clue," Ciel answered,

"Do we even _have_ cereal?" she asked, pulling a chair over to the counter.

"Plenty. He just doesn't know how to prepare it."

"Well, it's not that hard. Here, I'll show you. Where's the cereal?" Sebastian opened a cupboard lined with bright boxes of cereal. Anya thought for a moment, then pointed at the one she wanted. "The blue one." Sebastian pulled it down and put it in front of her on the counter. "Now a bowl, the milk, and a spoon. First, you pour the cereal in the bowl, then you pour the milk." She pulled the bowl across the counter from him, then grabbed the spoon and dug right in. She swallowed her first bite, then said, "You just learned how to make cereal. Pretty easy, huh?"

"Quite. Now, if that will be all -"

"Yep. I'm fine."

"Very good." In a flash he was over by Ciel, waiting on him. "Today's tea is New Moon Drop. For breakfast, I have prepared Belgian crêpes with your choice of scones with blueberry jam or chocolate muffins. Which would you prefer, sir?"

"Scones," Ciel said, sipping the tea Sebastian just poured for him.

"Very good, sir."

Anya stared into her cereal at the conversation the two just had behind her. _Is it always like this?_

"Anya, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

_Yes!_ "Nope, I'm fine." She took another bite of cereal to prove it. _This is gonna be a long ride._

Sebastian nodded, and didn't question it further. _She's not like most children her are. This will be a very interesting contractor._

Ciel's thoughts weren't unlike is butler's. _She's a strange child. Young, but not naïve. I wonder how long we'll be stuck here._

**~~~ooo~~~O*O~~~ooo~~~**

_**Rose Garden**_** by Nick Jonas and the Administration. And thus this chapter is completed. Hope you liked it! And if you're truly wondering, 'the blue box' is Frosted Flakes. Please review! **_**Au revoir!**_

**~~~ Up next: **_**That Butler, Breakaway**_

words


	4. That Butler, Breakaway

_Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<br>Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I'd pray<br>I could Breakaway_

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky<br>And I'll  
>Make a wish, take a chance, make a change<br>And Breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the Sun<br>But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
>I'll<br>Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And Breakaway<em>

**~~~ooo~~~O*O~~~ooo~~~**

Anya curled up on the couch. She looked out the window at the cloudless sky, then down to the kids playing in the park across the street.

Ciel sat on the other couch, reading. Well, whenever she turned around he was reading. But the second her eyes went back to the window was the second his eyes went back to her. He watched her closely, still trying to understand her. How could a simple six-year-old confuse him so? She didn't cry, or whine, or want to go out and play. She didn't even want to watch television. All Anya wanted to do was sit there and look out the window.

Sebastian wasn't there to convince her to do anything, in the freaky way he could; he was out shopping for extra things they'd need, and things he had yet to get before she woke up. It was just the two of them…

And it was killing him. He knew it wouldn't be long until he snapped.

Normally Ciel didn't mind the silence - preferred it, actually. But having a six-year-old girl this quiet was starting to freak him out. Of course he didn't let it show, being the distinguished earl he was. Yet when she turned back to the window, frustrated curiosity shone from all over his face.

Finally it became too much. The young demon _had_ to ask. "Anya, are you alright?"

Her head snapped towards him at the sound of her name. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little… _depressed_."

"Ciel, I'm fine, I promise."

"You do know you can tell us to do anything you want, right?" She simply nodded, looking out the window again. Ciel sighed, put the book down, and walked over to her. He followed her line of sight down to the laughing children across the street. "Do you want to go out and play?"

Anya shook her head as she replied. "No. Besides, I can't. The nurse said I have to rest for a while before I do most normal childhood things. So, I'm resting."

"Well, you can turn on the television; watch something that should entertain you."

"No, it's okay."

"Read a book, maybe." She shook her head again.

"Play a game." Now he was just throwing ideas out there.

"What games can I play that don't involve a lot of movement?" she asked, finally looking at him. It was a skeptical look, but at least she was looking.

"A board game, or hide and seek -" he scoffed, "- at this point I'd even be willing to teach you how to play chess."

"Unfortunately that will have to wait, young master," Sebastian said as he came through the door, "for I have yet to find a decent one that doesn't cost too much." He put the bags down on the table and looked at the two. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing. She did nothing. She just sat there."

"I was resting." Anya looked out the window again. "Still am."

"With all due respect, Anya, the nurse's exact instructions were to _lie down_ and rest."

"If I lay down, I'll fall asleep. Hence the reason I'm curled up on the couch."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. "Did she just say _hence_?" he asked, too quiet for her to hear.

He answered back in the same volume. "She's a smart child, for the most part." He spoke up again. "Please, Anya. Laying down to rest surely won't do any harm."

_I don't wanna fall asleep though!_ She didn't voice her complaint though. Suppressing a sigh, she said, "I guess not." Being careful not to show her pain, she moved off the couch. "So, which room is mine?"

Sebastian smiled that weird smile of his and led her down the hall to the master bedroom. _Why do I get the big room? Shouldn't he? He's older than me by far. _

Sebastian opened the door to the large room. The first thing she noticed was the window above the queen-sized bed.

"This is my room?" Anya asked, looking up through the window, then around the rest of the room. _Even my own bathroom._

"But of course. And for convenience, my room right outside, and then the young master's."

Her head whipped around and she looked are Sebastian curiously. "Why do you call him the 'young master'?"

"That, Anya, is a story for another day. Now, please, lie down and try to rest."

Anya climbed onto the large bed and crawled over to the pillows, laying down and looking up through the window. It was a better than turning her head up and the mattress was far softer than the couch. "Okay. I'm resting."

"Very good. We'll be just down the hall if you need anything." He gave a small bow, and then Sebastian left, closing the door behind him.

Anya sighed. "Stupid cloudless sky," she muttered, before slipping under the covers and closing her eyes.

Sebastian joined Ciel in the living room. "Anya?"

"Sleeping, it seems," the butler answered.

"She ended up doing what she didn't want to."

"Sounds familiar, does it not?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel shot a glare at his companion before continuing. "Just how careful do we have to be with her?"

"Very much so, so it appears to be."

"She's rather soft-spoken for a six-year-old." Ciel mused. "I don't believe we have the full story."

"We can't force it out of her, young master. We'll have to wait until she trusts us enough to tell us herself."

"And how long might that be?"

"My lord, she's only six. It's going to take some time." He handed is first master a cup of tea.

"You mean more than two years."

Sebastian shot a narrow glare at the young demon, but let it go. "Much more."

Ciel stared a spoon in his just given tea and took a sip. "Do you know what she hates yet?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. She's hiding it rather well."

"Is she doing it on purpose?"

"I don't believe so. It may just be that it's natural for her to do, so she conceals it subconsciously. But if I may ask, my lord, are you planning on confronting her on this?"

"Possibly," was Ciel's simple answer. "Why?"

"Hmm. Simply curious, my lord."

"Sebastian, if you have something to say, then just say it."

"I believe asking her would be unwise, my lord. You might scare her off, and then we'd have to wait longer."

Ciel thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. I suppose you're right. I'll simply have to wait before making any moves." _But wait how long, is the true question._ He sighed. "You may go."

Sebastian bowed, before walking down the hall to his room. There were a few places where the young demon was correct. Anya was a strange girl, and it had to have something to do with those six years before they came. But confronting the child head-on wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, for it truly would frighten her more than she already was.

What surprised the butler the most was how much she went to hide her pain, and her hatred. Most six-year-olds would jump at any chance they had to tell you all about their day, and if they hurt or not. He was quickly coming to realize, however, that Anya was not a normal six-year-old.

Ciel tried to read his book again, but could only stare blankly at the page as he had done when Anya was on the couch. His mind was running fast with plans, as he tried to figure Anya out. He didn't like it when things, or people, didn't make sense.

_She's hiding something, but what I'll never be able to tell with simply planning ahead. Sebastian is right. I am just going to have to wait until she is ready to tell us herself._

**~~~ooo~~~O*O~~~ooo~~~**

**_Breakaway_**** by Kelly Clarkson. Here's another one! It's a little shorter than my other chapters, but hey, writers' block is cruel. Please review!**

**~~~ Up next, _That Butler, What Did I Do To Your Heart?_ ~~~**


End file.
